Never or Forever
by KC101
Summary: Everything is going great for Edward and Bella as they get ready for their wedding until Tanya pays them an unexpected vist. Tanya wants Edward for herself, and will do anything to Bella to get him. Bella's POV. Post Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey y'all it's KC!!! For the past few weeks I've been thinking about writing a story where Bella meets Tanya before the wedding. So today I decided to write it down to see how it would go- and I like it so far. Just warning you- there will be some major angst and major romance in this series. If you are looking for something happy and romantic then I would like to suggest that you read my other stories- Edward's Massage or Cinder-Bella. When the series is finished I will post a play list of all the songs that I used. Thanks!!! Review!!!---KC101 **

"I love you," Edward whispered in my ear for the seventh time.

"I love you too," I whispered back for the eighth. We were laying on the couch together, Edward laying behind me with his chest pressed against my back, tangled together in the thick afghan. We were suppose to be watching the movie, but right now I couldn't even remember the name of it.

Edward kissed my cheek.

"My Bella." He crooned against my skin. " My sweet Bella. No one in the world could tear us apart."

"No one." I agreed and ran my fingers down his arm that was wrapped around me.

This was perfect. We were perfect.

We had been engaged for two weeks now and Alice was having a jolly good time planning our wedding. I didn't really care about that, the only thing that mattered was Edward and I together forever.

I turned in his arms to face him. He smiled his crooked smile and pulled me tighter against his chest.

Charlie had to leave for four days because of some police officer training that he had to go to every year to keep his license, giving me four days with Edward without my father checking on us. Of course Charlie thought that I was spending this time with Alice under the super vision of Carlisle and Esme.

I kissed my way up his neck, along his jaw line to his chin, and finally his lips. I don't know how long I kissed him, but after a while he pushed me back just enough to separate our lips. My face was flushed and my heart rate and breathing were erratic.

"Bella, love, I enjoy it when you kiss me, but I really don't want you to suffocate," He chuckled.

I sighed and pressed my cheek against his neck. I couldn't wait until I was like him. I wouldn't need oxygen so I could kiss him as long as I wanted. I began to think of all the good things that would come after I was changed. I would be strong, fast, and most of all, beautiful. I could stand by him and feel like I was good enough to be there.

My musing was interrupted by Edward's cell phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. I could feel the vibrations in his throat as he talked.

"Hello, Alice…Why?…Ok I'll be there in about ten minutes." He hung up and sighed in frustration.

"What's going on?"

"Alice wants us to go to the house right now. She wont tell me why." He said and hugged me closer.

"Can we stay like this for just a few more minutes?" I begged. I probably sounded like a little kid.

"Sure we can." He kissed the top of my head. A half second later his phone rang again. He flipped it open, but before he could say anything there was a pixie voice on the other end.

"Get here now!" She screamed and hung up.

"Wow. I think we should do what she wants," I mumbled.

In one smooth movement, Edward stood up with me in his arms and unwrapped us from the blanket. He carried me to the Volvo and buckled me in. The ride to his house was quiet and peaceful. We held hands and gazed into each other's eyes. It seemed like Edward had forgotten the road completely.

We pulled in to the garage and Edward cut the engine. He suddenly stiffened and became as still as a statue, his face grave.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He turned his head to look at me. His eyes were slightly unfocused, listening to thoughts coming from inside the house. He lightly squeezed my hand.

"Bella, we have a visitor."

I looked at him in shock. Was the Volturi checking on me already? I began to panic. Edward gently stroked my cheek.

"Calm down, love." He murmured.

"Who is it?"

"She's one of our friend's from the Denali Clan. Her name is Tanya."

My thoughts instantly went back to the night that I had asked Edward about "_Tanya and all those females_" as Rosalie put it. He had seemed uncomfortable telling me about it. Apparently, Tanya liked Edward, but I couldn't blame her for that, and she tried to make a move to get him. But Edward had turned her down., making me feel a little bit better. But then I began to think of what she would look like. She had strawberry blonde hair and she would be beautiful. She would be so much more beautiful than me. What if Edward realized this? Of course he would! He would leave me again for her. I knew it. I felt the forgotten hole in my chest rip itself open.

I felt cool strong arms pull me out of the car and hold me tight.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong!" Edward said as he wiped away tears that I hadn't realized were falling.

"Please don't leave me," I whimpered. A confused look crossed his face, then hurt.

"I will never leave you. Why do you doubt that?"

"Well, what if…" I couldn't finish.

"Is this about meeting Tanya?" I nod.

"Sweetheart, I would never leave you for another woman." He hugged me closer and sighed. "But I do need to warn you, she is very jealous of you. And she is probably going to try to make you feel… unworthy. But don't let her. You hear me?"

I looked up into his eyes and nod again.

"You are beautiful and I love you," He said and leaned down to kiss me.

He really knew what to say to help me with my little self-esteem. I knew that meeting Tanya wasn't going to be easy and I was scared, but it's better to do it sooner than later.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me towards the house.

"I love you," He whispered again and kissed my cheek.

Then he opened the door and pulled me in. Standing in the living room with her arm linked with Rosalie's, was Tanya.

**A/N: So what do you think of the first chapter? Please tell me!!! The next chapter will be up shortly so keep watching for it! In the next chapter Bella is going to meet Tanya!! **


	2. First Meeting

**A/N: Here is the next chapter!!! Sorry it's short, but the future chapters will be longer! I hope you like it! The next one will be up in a few days. Review!!!---KC101**

It looked like she and Rosalie could be sisters. She looked like a goddess with her strawberry blonde hair, her perfect figure, and beyond beautiful face. Seeing the two most beautiful women in the world waiting for us- well mostly Edward- sent a stab of raw insecurity through me.

"Ahh, Edward," She said the smoothest voice as she walked towards us. Edward lightly squeezed my hand, probably sensing my unease.

"It's been so long since we've last seen each other." She wrapped her arms around his waist, seeming completely oblivious of me. With his free arm, Edward gently pat her shoulder. She held him tighter, making me feel light headed.

He maneuvered out of her arms and took a step back, letting go of my hand to wrap it around my waist.

"Tanya, I would like you to meet Bella." He looked down at me with love in his eyes. "Breath, sweetheart."

I let out a gush of air that I didn't know that I was holding. I looked from him to Tanya. She was looking me up and down, making me feel very self conscious.

"So _this _is the little human that won your heart?" She asked, Edward, almost scoffing. She thought very little of me, but then, what else did I expect from her?

"Yes." Edward's voice was cold. I looked up to see his expression. It was blank, wiped clean from any emotion. I began to worry. Why is he doing that?

"Bella has some stuff to do at her house." Edward said suddenly. "I'll come back later tonight and visit with the family."

I was confused. I didn't have anything to do at my house and I thought that I was spending the night here. What's going on? Edward started pulling me towards the door when Alice suddenly appeared.

"You can do that tomorrow. We need to talk about some of the wedding plans." She sounded happy, but she gave Edward a meaningful look, silently telling him something. He stiffened for an instant then turned us around again to face Tanya and Rosalie.

He minutely glared at them, scooped me into his arms, and raced up to his room. He set me on the bed and a half second later Alice was beside me with a pen and paper.

"Wha-" I tried to ask, but Edward, who was kneeling on the floor between us, covered my mouth. He grabbed that paper and wrote on it.

_We need to be quiet. They are listening to us._

I nod and grabbed the pen.

Why? What's going on?

_Alice saw that if I take you home and come back tonight then Tanya will trace the sent and hurt you. She's very jealous of you. Remember when I told you about her a few weeks ago? She will do anything to get rid of you and get to me, and with Rosalie on her side, you are very unsafe._

I'm sorry.

Edward shook his head and pulled me into his arms. He wrote on the paper and handed it to me.

_Don't be, this is my fault not yours. She will be gone in a day or two._

I looked up to find Edward and Alice glaring at each other. Edward took the paper in my hands and wrote on it then shoved it at Alice. She glanced at it then went back to glaring at him. This was repeated several times before Edward sighed.

"Ok, so what color do you like better, pink or blue?" Alice asked. Obviously, they were discussing something that they didn't want me or the two down stairs to know about.

"Blue." I sighed.

A second later, a door down stairs slammed. I saw Tanya and Rosalie swiftly walking towards the woods. I looked at Edward who looked at Alice. Her eyes were glazed over, looking at something in the future.

"Edward, don't let Bella out of your sight for the next four days."

**A/N: Ooo!!! A little cliffy! Keep checking in to find out what happens next!!! Review!**


	3. Good Morning

**A/N: Hey y'all! Ok this just proves how obsessed I am with this story. I was planning on waiting a few days to update and work on the other stories, but nope. This one has been playing it's self over and over in my head. So here you go! Hope you enjoy!!!---KC101**

I sighed and snuggled closer into Edward's chest. He tightened his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Will you please tell me what Alice saw earlier today?" I asked again.

"It's nothing, Bella. Really. She just saw you getting hurt, that's all." He muttered against the top of my head. He had told me this over and over, but I knew that there was more to it than that. He wouldn't tell me, and it was getting very frustrating. And to add to it, Alice went on a hunting trip with Jasper and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon.

"Edward, please?" I begged. He sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you in the morning. Now you need to get some sleep." He murmured as he pulled the gold comforter up to my chin. He gently rubbed my back and began to hum my lullaby. I was almost asleep when I heard Rosalie's voice coming from the door way.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I heard Edward sigh as he gently unwound his arms from around me. I had my back to the door, so I couldn't see them, only their shadows dancing across the wall.

"Emmett needs you to go with him to the bank tomorrow, something to do with the insurance on your Aston Martin. He said that you had to be there."

"Tell him that I can't go. I need to stay with Bella… I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone with Tanya around."

"Tanya is going to be with me all day, we're going shopping. Gosh, your so skeptic."

"How long will it take?" Edward asked, sounding irritated.

"Umm… I don't know."

"Fine. Please don't bother us again. Goodnight," He closed the door in her face and darted back to the bed. He slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around me. I scooted towards him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You have to go tomorrow?" I mumbled.

"Shh, yes. Now go to sleep, love." He stroked my hair and began to hum my lullaby again.

I slowly opened my eyes as Edward gently stroked my cheek. The sun was shielded by the clouds but it still felt bright as it shone directly into my eyes. He held up his hand to block the sun.

"Good morning, beautiful." He murmured and kissed my lips softly.

"Great morning, handsome," I giggled as I stretched my arms over my head. He chuckled and leaned his head over my arm to kiss my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him against me and kissed his lips.

"You need to get dressed. I'm taking you back to your house until I'm done with Emmett." He breathed against my lips. He softly kissed me again and pulled back. "Meet me down stairs." Then he was gone.

I sighed, hopped out of bed and grabbed the clothes that Alice had put out for me.

After I was dressed, brushed, and presentable, I made my way downstairs to meet Edward. I was walking down the hall to the second flight of stairs when I passed Tanya. I decided that it was best to be polite.

"Good morning Tanya," I said . She looked at me with an expression that was slightly annoyed.

"Morning little human," She said and walked passed me, bumping my shoulder roughly as she went. I fell side ways and hit the wall. "You should watch where you're going." She muttered over her shoulder then darted to Rosalie's room.

"Ouch," I rubbed my arm and continued to walk downstairs.

Edward met me at the foot of the stairway. He looked mad and worried.

"Did she hurt you? Are you okay? Sorry I wasn't here to stop her, I was in the garage." He babbled as he pushed up my shirt sleeve and examined my arm. I pulled it back and smiled.

"I'm fine, really. Now lets go. The sooner you get back, the better."

He drove me back to my house, Emmett in the back seat. He looked worried about leaving me for these few hours. Come on, it's not like I'm going to try and kill myself. I've been in much worse situations without him so surely I can survive.

He walked me to my door.

"I'll be back shortly. And if anything happens, and I mean _anything_, call me and I'll come home right away, okay?" He looked very worried. There was definitely something going on that was making him anxious. It must have something to do with Alice's vision yesterday.

"So you never told me, what did Alice see last night?" I asked.

"I will tell you when I get back." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest, lifting my feet of the ground. He kissed me, long and passionate. After awhile, Emmett honked the horn. Edward set me on my feet and caressed my cheek.

"Goodbye, I love you," He murmured. "I will be back shortly."

He slowly walked to his car, opened the driver's door and climbed in. With one last look at me, he drove off.

I sighed. This day was going to be very long without him. I walked into the living room and put on the movie that we had watched yesterday (pretended to watch, anyway). I began to think about what Alice had seen and why it was putting Edward on edge. And more importantly, why weren't they telling me? I looked up and noticed that the movie was finished. Wow, I must have been pretty deep in thought.

I stretched and stood up to go get my I-pod. I was almost to the stairs when I remembered that it was still sitting on the nightstand in Edward's room.

_Well I have nothing better to do. _I thought. I grabbed my coat and keys, hopped in my truck, and drove towards Edward's house. It wasn't until I turned onto the long driveway that I remembered why I wasn't staying here today. _Tanya. _

**A/N: Alright what do you think? Tell me please! And just as a heads up, the next couple of chapters are going to be VERY angsty!!! So get ready for it. Review! **


	4. Bye Bella

**A/N: Hey y'all!!! Okay, I know that a certain part in this chapter will make some of you mad, BUT IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!!! The next two chapters will be coming soon and then you will understand! Thanks for reading! Review!!!---KC101**

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I pulled up in front of the house. Saying that I was nervous was an understatement. Edward and Alice didn't want me around here with out them, yet here I was. I should have just forgotten the I-pod and found another way to pass the time until Edward was with me. _Too late now,_ I thought as I hopped out.

I made my way to the door and stepped in. Sitting on the couch was Rosalie, reading a magazine. She looked up and smiled a hard, forced smile.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Rosalie." I said and began to walk up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" She asked. That puzzled me. She never cared about what I did.

"I'm going up to Edward's room, I left my I-pod."

"Bella, I, umm… You shouldn't go up there." She said in a rather sisterly tone. What is going on?

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I thought you knew." She looked slightly shocked, then sad.

"Knew what?" I was really getting worried now.

"Bella, Edward is up there with Tanya… In his bedroom. I don't think you should go up there with them…like that. It will make them mad." Her beautiful face was filled with pity.

"I don't understand." I said slowly in an emotionless voice.

"I really didn't want to be the one to tell you. But… Tanya seduced Edward, and from the sound of it, they are having a pretty good time." I heard a commotion up stairs and then heard Tanya laughing.

"I think you should leave now." Rosalie stood and walked over to me. "He will call you, if or when he wants you back." She gently pat the top of my head and took a step back.

I was numb. I could feel nothing at all. I turned and walked out to my truck, stepped in, and drove. I didn't know where I was heading. The only thing that I could think of were Rosalie's words. _If or when he wants you back. If or when he wants you back. _

I was right. Edward noticed how much better Tanya was and how… how human I am. He wanted her, not me.

_If or when he wants you back. _

He wouldn't want me back.

I would be okay with him cheating on me with Tanya, if he still wanted to spend time with me. But he didn't.

I felt the fault line in my chest rip open again. It was the same fault line as it was last September, but this one didn't hurt quiet as bad, yet.

I found myself at my house. I stepped out of the truck and slowly walked to the door. I found myself laying on my bed. Then the tears came gushing out.

Sometime later I heard a knock on the door. I quickly jumped up, almost falling, and went to answer it. Standing there waiting was Rosalie and Tanya. I felt the resentment build up in my chest as Tanya smiled at me.

"Hey."

"Bella, we need to talk to you." Rosalie said. "Can we go for a short walk?"

I nod and followed them to the path in the woods beside my house. About two steps in they stopped and looked at me. _This seems very familiar _I thought, getting worried.

"Of course Rose has already told you about Edward and I." Tanya said. Her face went from superior to a mask of pity. "And well, Edward has chosen me."

My mind went blank.

"What?"

"He doesn't want you anymore Bella. You are just a human that he used to pass the time. Now he has found what he truly wants. Me." Tanya brushed her hair back, sounding exasperated.

"And we are leaving, again. Alice wanted to say her goodbyes, but Edward thought that a clean break was best." Rosalie said. "Edward didn't come to tell you because he thought that you wouldn't believe him this time."

"He doesn't want me?" My knees where shaking. Thunder rumbled across the sky as it started to rain.

"Nope." Tanya chimed, popping the p. "Well that's it then. It was nice meeting you."

"Bye Bella," Rosalie added. Then they were gone.

I stood there for I don't know how long. My mind wasn't working right. I looked around. This was the same place were Edward left me back in September. But this time he was really leaving. He really didn't want me. He found someone else to love. He wasn't coming back.

The fault line in my chest that had been aching suddenly ripped open completely. It hurt hundreds of times more than the last time. I couldn't live through this again. I just couldn't. My heart had been beaten, mangled, and torn when Edward left, then patched up with Jacob, and held when Edward came back. Now the scars that were left tore open. I couldn't live through this again.

A plan in my subconscious formed without me realizing it. Without any thought about what I was about to do, I turned towards the forest. Lightning flashed across the sky and it started to rain harder.

I ran.

**A/N: I know that this is not anyone's favorite chapter. Trust me. But please tell me your opinion on it! And another heads up, the next chapter will be filled with angst! But, then things will get better and… HAHAHA! You're going to have to wait for that! Review!!! **


	5. Last Tear

**A/N: Hey y'all!!! Okay here is the next chapter. Just as a final warning, It is angsty! Thanks! Review!---KC101 **

I ran as hard and as fast as I could into the forest. I didn't care where I went, I just needed to get as far away from the world as I could. I stumbled and fell, but as soon as I hit the ground I was up and running again.

I ran through sticker vines and briers. They tore through my clothes and ripped my skin, but I couldn't feel it. The only thing that I felt was the pain in my heart. The pain that would never go away. I couldn't live through this. Not again.

I pushed myself faster and deeper into the woods. Alice could probably see my plan, and if she cared, she would try and stop me. The pain in my heart was too much. I couldn't let her stop me.

I could feel my muscles getting weak.

"Stupid human!" I yelled at myself. It was then that realized that my heavy breathing was mixed with my hard sobbing. Hot tears were running down my cheeks, but were quickly washed away by the frozen rain.

I jumped over a log, but when my feet touched the ground I fell. I quickly sat up. I was about to make myself start running again when I noticed that I had fallen on a bed of rocks. I looked myself over.

I had bloody holes and deep cuts and gashes all over me. The blood had stained almost all of my clothing, and on top of that was a thick layer of mud from all of the times that I had fallen. I was also cold, excruciatingly so. I was an ugly, dirty, weak little human. I sobbed harder. I would never be good enough for Edward. Never.

The pain from the heartbreak was too much.

_You can put an end to your pain,_ I thought to myself. I reached down and grabbed a sharp rock.

Thunder shook the trees.

I rolled up the sleeve on my left arm and looked at the rock in my hand. It was jagged and blunt. Perfect.

I jabbed it into the crease of my elbow. Blood spewed out around it, covering me and dripping onto the ground. I ripped it out and jabbed myself again. I did this over and over until I had five large holes in my forearm.

I remembered a lesson in Health class. It was something about when you exercise your heart rate goes up to move your blood through your body faster. And if you had a large injury, you shouldn't run because you would cause yourself to loose more blood. The more blood you lost, the less of a chance that you would survive. This was what I wanted. No chance that I would survive.

Using what little strength I had left, I stood up and ran.

I stumbled even more than usual. My strength was leaving me quickly. The mix of being worn out, cold, bleeding, and no will to survive, was sending me down quickly. My sobbing tuned into rugged, shallow breathing as I became more and more weak from the amount of blood loss.

Eventually I fell and couldn't gather enough strength in my body to stand up again. I laid there, feeling the blood run out of me, the frozen rain drops fall on me, but most of all, the heartbreak.

They say that in the end your life flashes before your eyes. Mine didn't. My reason for living walked away from me, and didn't look back. I didn't have a life to look at because it was taken from me.

I felt cold. No, it was much worse than that. It felt like I was already dead. I could barely raise my hand up to my neck to check if I had a pulse.

It was weak, but it was there.

_It won't be much longer, _A voice in the back of my head said. I smiled. It won't be much longer until I'm free from this misery. I turned my face into the cold, wet ground that was stained red. I could feel the life leaving me.

"Bella!" My angle's voice cried. Then I knew that I was almost to the end.

The last tear fell from my eye and my weak smile went limp with the rest of my body.

I faded away from the world.

**A/N: I almost cried writing this one. Please be nice if you review. I know that no one liked this chapter, but it is needed for the story! Oh yeah, now that everyone is all depressed, guess what! Tomorrow is my offical 14th Birthday! Woohoo! Review!**


	6. I Found You

**A/N: Hey y'all! I had a great birthday this weekend. I had a small party but it was totally awesome! That night we didn't even think about going to sleep until 4 am. WOW!!! I know right. So anyways, this chapter is in Edward's POV. I originally wasn't going to write it, but we need to see some of what was going on while Bella was unconscious. Thanks for reading! Review!!!---KC101 **

Edward's POV

I sat in the plush chair in the bank manager's office with my cell in my hand, flipping it open and closing it over and over. The anxiety was killing me. I shouldn't be here, I should be taking care of Bella. After the vision that Alice had last night, how could I possibly let a stupid car pull me away from her? The car can go with out insurance! Bella can't!

The memory of Alice's vision flashed through my mind.

The first one was of Tanya and Rosalie. They were at Bella's house standing on the front porch.

The second, and worst, was of Bella.

She was in the middle of the forest, laying on the ground, covered in mud with frozen rain falling on her. She was covered in deep wounds, her blood was on the ground all around her.

Alice couldn't see the connection well, Tanya and Rosalie's futures were changing quickly. They were changing their minds- their plans. And to make matters even worse, Alice and Jasper were on a hunting trip, so Alice wouldn't be looking into the future very often- distracted by the hunt.

How much longer can this take!

Emmett looked at me and smiled. I glared back at him.

"Chill bro. It wont be too much longer and you can go back to your damsel in distress," He said. "It's not like she's going to kill herself on purpose." He chuckled. I bit back a growl. I went back to opening and closing my phone, willing the idiots in the insurance company to work faster.

My phone rang. In a flash I had it opened again and pressed against my ear.

"Hello."

"Edward! Oh God, Edward!" Alice cried. My worst fears clouded my head.

Before I realized what I was doing, I ran out of the bank and head towards Bella's house at vampire speed. The only thing that I could think of was the image of Bella laying on the forest floor, badly hurt and bleeding. I pushed myself faster.

I was about a mile away from her house when I smelled it.

Blood. Bella's blood.

My throat was set on fire, but I could hardly feel it. After my experience of thinking that Bella had died a few months ago, her blood didn't attract me anymore. I was suddenly struck with the same pain that I had felt when Rosalie told me the news of Bella's death. I couldn't let that happen again.

After ten seconds I was at her house. I stopped to smell the air. I could smell her sent along with Tanya's and Rosalie's. I growled a long feral snarl from deep in my chest. I was going to rip those two to shreds and burn them! I would dance around the fire and sing at the top of my lungs while they died!

I felt a small hand grab my shoulder. I turned, about to kill who ever it was.

"Edward! Stop making plans, you can do that later! You have to go save Bella!" Alice screamed at me.

I immediately took of into the woods, following Bella's washed out sent. About a mile and a half into the forest, there was a bed of rocks. On it was a large pool of Bella's blood.

"Oh no," I barely whispered. I was running again, following the trail of red liquid.

I covered another furlong in seconds before I was hit with an even stronger wave of Bella's sent. About a hundred yards away laying on the ground, was Bella.

"Bella!" I yelled. I was suddenly kneeling beside her. "I'm here, I found you."

I gently pulled her face out of the blood stained dirt. She was unconscious. It was probably for the better at this moment, I didn't want her to feel the pain. Her heart was still beating, it was weak but still going and her breathing was very shallow. Her skin was cold, even to me. I quickly pulled my jacket off, wrapped her in it, and picked her up into my arms. A hard, dry sob broke lose from my chest.

"It's okay. Your okay." I chanted over and over. I didn't know if I was saying that to comfort her or myself.

I was planning on running strait to the hospital when Alice suddenly appeared beside me.

_Don't go to the hospital, we need to take her to our house just in case we need to change her,_(I growled sharply)_ I already called Carlisle, he's getting ready for her. _She thought. She was holding her breath.

I started to run even faster, leaving Alice behind me. I was going to get her there as fast as possible. I would avoid changing her as much as I could until after the wedding.

_You can't run all the way home with her. It's raining and she's cold! The Volvo is in her drive way, it's already running. _Alice thought again.

I hadn't even realized that it was raining. I glanced down at Bella. She was covered in her blood but some of it was being washed away by the sleet. The wind was wiping against her, making her shiver compulsively.

I reached the car and laid her in the back seat. I jumped in the driver's seat, pulled out of the drive way, and raced towards my house.

After what seemed like hours, we finally arrived. I pulled Bella out and darted into the house where Carlisle was waiting for us.

"Bring her up to my office," He said in his calm voice. I was there less than a second later and laid her on the hospital bed he had set up.

We instantly went to work pulling off her wet clothes. She was down to her bra and panties when Alice suddenly came in.

_Out, now. _She thought.

"What? Do you seriously think that I'm going to leave her for you to change her lingerie?" I asked. There was no way in the world that I could leave her. She sighed, exasperated.

_Okay, turn your head and close your eyes. You don't get to see her naked until you're married! _

Whatever. It's not like it mattered right now. I turned my head so she would be happy and get it over with faster. I heard Alice leave the room as I looked back towards my love.

"Oh my word." Carlisle mumbled. His thoughts were moving so quickly that I could barely understand them. Frustrated, I looked at Bella. It was then that I really looked at her since I had picked her up off the ground. I gasped.

She was covered in cuts, gashes, and holes. Her skin was stained with blood, but underneath it was white. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. How had this happened to her? Tanya and Rosalie's sent was no where near where I found her.

_Suicide, _Carlisle thought. I snapped my head up.

"What!"

He didn't answer, and I saw what he had.

Bella's left arm had five deep holes cut into it. In her right hand she still held a rock that was covered in blood and pieces of her flesh. There was a beat of dead silence, then Carlisle and I jumped into action.

He put a strip of cloth around her upper arm and twisted it to make a tourniquet. I grabbed a handful of wash cloths an pressed them against the large, gruesome wounds. As I held pressure to stop the bleeding, Carlisle washed the rest of her body.

She tried to commit suicide. What had Tanya and Rosalie told her that made her do this?

"I love you, Bella." I mumbled.

_Edward, _Carlisle thought as he worked, _We could change her. _

"No! Not if I can help it!" I shouted at him. He sighed and went back to work.

Alice came running in with a transfusion IV. Carlisle quickly stuck it into a vein on her right arm. He gave her a dose of morphine, enough to make her stay unconscious. I sighed, at least she wouldn't feel the pain for a while.

"Alice," I said. I needed to know what was going to happen.

_She has a good chance of surviving now that she's being treated. She needs to get warmed up immediately. _And then she ran from the room.

I grabbed the sheet at the foot of the bed and pulled it up to Bella's waist. A thick wool blanket hit me from behind. Not bothering to wonder where it came from, I threw it over Bella.

It seemed like days before Carlisle finished stitching and bandaging her. I spent most of that time holding her hand or pacing the room, hating myself for letting this happen to her.

"Edward," Carlisle said. I immediately gave him my undivided attention. "I've done everything that I can right now. Take her to your room and let her rest."

I carefully picked up her limp form and tucked the two blankets around her. Carlisle walked beside me, carrying the IV stand up the stairs. I laid her in my bed and pulled the gold comforter over the other blankets. She needed to stay warm, which meant that I couldn't touch her until she became stronger. That thought reminded me of why she was like this. I was going to have a serious talk with Alice and then I was going to kill the two witches that caused her to do this.

I was completely overcome by fury. I ran down the stairs where the rest of the family was. They had just come back in, having to leave while Bella was bleeding. Everyone was there but Tanya and Rosalie. I ran up to Alice. Jasper stepped up beside her, ready to defend her. Of course I wasn't going to hurt _her_. Emmett should be the one concerned about his wife.

"Why didn't you see this! What was so important that it kept you from seeing her like that!" I yelled at her. She looked down and her thoughts turned bashful.

"I was distracted," She mumbled.

"DISTRACTED!" I bellowed. "What the hell!"

Jasper tried to calm me but it didn't work. He stepped between the two of us.

"Yes, we were distracted." He said. I glared at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black lace thong. Alice yanked it out of his hand.

"So that was more important that Bella's life." I stated.

"No! Oh no it's not! I just couldn't see in that moment!" Alice yelled. I growled at her then turned to Emmett.

"Tell your wife and her partner in crime to keep clear from me. If I ever see either of them again…" I trailed off. Emmett nod and turned for the door.

_I'm sorry. I had no idea, I wouldn't have ever thought that she would do this. _He thought. I growled. Not at him, but to everything. I was simply mad at the world and overcome with grief and worry.

I tuned and ran back up to my Bella. I was about to lay down beside her when I realized that I was a bit of a mess. I took a quick shower and pulled on some fresh clothes then laid down beside her. I gently draped my arm over her waist and softly hummed her lullaby, waiting for love, my reason for living, my life to wake up.

**A/N: So how was this chapter? PLEASE tell me! Even if you hate it, tell me! Review!!!**


	7. Forever

**A/N: Okay everyone, here is the last chapter! WOOHOO!!! I do not own Stephenie Meyer. *sob sob* Thank for reading! Review!!!--KC101**

I drifted in the darkness. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care. All the pain was gone, even the heartbreak. That was nice. I couldn't feel anything actually. I just floated through space, listening to an exquisite voice humming the sweetest lullaby some where in the distance. I knew that I was dead then. I never thought that I would hear _his_ voice or _that _lullaby ever again. I smiled as the lullaby grew clearer. I took a deep breath to pull in his scent. So sweet, I must be in heaven.

I took another deep breath, but this time I felt a stroke of pain along my rib cage. I breathed in again and the pain was still there and others were starting to make themselves known. My ribs, legs and torso ached, but it was nothing compared to the sharp throbbing on my lower left arm. This wasn't heaven, there was way to much pain. Was I in hell?

"Bella?" As long as I heard that voice, I didn't care. I would be happy to be in hell if I got to keep that.

I needed to see where I was, so I tried to open my eyes. At first they wouldn't cooperate, seeming sealed shut. After a few minutes, they finally opened enough for me to see.

At first everything was white. The light burned my eyes, causing my eyelids to flutter rapidly. A cool hand brushed my hair off my forehead then moved to block the light. My eyes focused on the hand for a moment, then slowly moved down his arm to his shoulder, up his neck and finally to his face. He was laying beside me with his right arm resting across my waist over the blankets. He didn't say anything, but his face was filled with relief. Relief from what?

"Am… Am I dead?" I asked

"No, thank God. Bella, love, what were you thinking? I mean, suicide? Why?"

This confused me. I'm not dead and Edward is acting like he cares about me.

"Why do you care? You don't want me." I said in an emotionless voice. The heartbreak came back at full force as I said that. He looked shocked, then it turned into fury.

"What did Tanya and Rosalie tell you?" He growled. He looked like a vampire for once. A murderously furious vampire. Without thinking, I leaned away from him, rubbing my bandages along the sheets. The movement sent a sharp pain through my body making me cry out. He instantly dropped his anger and became concerned.

"I'm so sorry. Shhh. It's okay, just relax," Edward soothed me, stroking my hair. I couldn't help but relax as his touch erased the pain. I knew that it was only temporary, him taking the time to comfort me. It wouldn't be much longer and he would leave with Tanya. I could feel myself slipping down into a deep depression when Edward spoke again.

"Bella, what did they tell you?"

Like he didn't already know. He was acting like he had no idea.

"They told me that you were cheating on me with Tanya and that you didn't want me anymore." I mumbled in a rush as the tears started flowing. He froze.

"Do you believe it?" He asked through unmoving lips. I nod as a strong sob caught in my throat. He pulled me against his chest, my bandages rubbed in uncomfortable ways, but I didn't care.

"Bella, I would never leave you. Don't ever doubt it. I have promised you that everyday since I came back. Tanya and Rosalie were lying! Why didn't you call me as soon as they showed up?" he muttered against the top of my head.

He was right. Why didn't I call him? I shouldn't have trusted Tanya and Rosalie, but I did. I knew that neither of them like me and all that they wanted was for me to disappear. I did what they wanted me to do. They wanted me to die, but they couldn't kill me themselves because Edward would be well beyond furious. And Edward would be furious because he loves me and didn't want me hurt. I smiled.

He pulled back to look at me.

"What are you thinking?"

"They were lying, which means that you really didn't leave me for Tanya." I looked into his gold eyes. "And that you really do love me." He grinned.

"Yes ma'am, I truly do. I would never _ever_ leave you for someone else."

He tightened his arms around me, pulling me towards the head board. His lips found mine and we kissed like never before. I completely forgot what had caused all of the trouble and why we were here. All that I cared about was that we were together. The heartbreak was totally forgotten, along with my other self inflicted injuries.

I pulled my arm up to wrap it around his neck. As soon as I did, a sharp pain rocketed up my arm and down my spine, causing me to cry out again and jerk away from him. He instantly took the blame on himself.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry, I should have know not to be so-" I cut him of with a soft kiss.

I looked down at my arm. It was covered with thick white gauze from around my hand up to the crease of my elbow. I shied away from the memory of how it got injured.

"I just need to remember to keep this arm still, that's all. Now come back here. I wasn't finished kissing you." I giggled.

He smiled and leaned in again. Before our lips meet, he reached over and gently held my hand in his against my side.

"Just to make sure." He murmured, then he closed the space between us. I don't know how long we kissed and I didn't care. But I did care when we were interrupted.

Carlisle knocked on the door before walking in, thank God. I don't know if I would have been able to survive if my future father-in-law walked in on us making out. Edward smiled at my deep blush as I hid my face between his neck and the pillow.

"Well Bella, it's nice to see that you are feeling better," He said.

Edward chuckled and I blushed a shade darker.

"Time to change her bandages?" Edward asked. I leaned back so I could see them. Carlisle was walking across the room to close the door. I had a bad feeling that this was going to be embarrassing.

Edward stood up and gently pushed the covers off of me. For the first time I looked down at myself.

Embarrassing would be an understatement. I was wearing a dark blue lacey bra and panties. Everything else was covered in gauze, and that was mainly my arms and lower legs. I noticed that Edward was looking me up and down, half with lust and half with self hatred.

I blushed and tried to cover myself. I didn't really have a chance as Edward leaned down and gently pulled me up into a sitting position. He gripped my thighs to pull me around towards the edge.

Edward sat beside me and pulled me against him. He stroked my cheek as Carlisle went to work unwrapping the bandages. They were eventually all off and I felt completely exposed. Being in lacey lingerie in front of my fiancé _and_ my future father-in-law was not something I really wanted to do. Not to mention the large injuries all over me.

Rewrapping the wounds was a different story. Carlisle had to clean them out and put a blob of medicine in them before covering it up with gauze. It was very, very painful, not only for me but for Edward too. He hated to see me in pain.

I whimpered and flinched twice and he pulled me into his lap, it seemed a little awkward with Carlisle there. I buried my face in the crook of his neck anyway.

The most painful injuries were the five holes on my left arm. When Carlisle started to doctor those, I almost screamed from the blistering pain.

Edward held me tighter and stroked my hair, murmuring softly in my ear. By the time that Carlisle was done I was sobbing.

"All done. Lay down and get some more rest. I'll be back in to check on you in about an hour. Esme is going to bring some food up in a little while." He smiled at me and softly pat my shoulder. Then he looked at Edward.

"She's going to be very sensitive for a while, keep that in mind while you're making out," he chuckled and left the room.

Edward chuckled and then turned to lay me back down on the bed. He pulled the covers over me.

"Why don't you get under here with me?" I asked and playfully bat my eye lashes. He smiled and slid under the blanket to where he was laying up against me. I rolled over to lay my head over where his heart should be. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, no one will ever tear us apart." He murmured.

"I love you, forever."

"Forever."

**A/N: Okay so you know the drill, Review! I will be posting the playlist of songs that I used while writing this series shortly if anyone is interested. Oh and just as a heads up, I am not planning on posting anything for a while because... (drum roll) I'm starting to write a book of my own! WOOP WOOP!!! Score! And the crowd goes wild!!! Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed my story. Thanks for reading! Lots of love, Review!---KC101  
**


	8. The Play List

**A/N: Like some other writers, I sometimes listen to music while I write. It helps put me the mood if you know what I mean. J Each chapter has it's own song/songs that I listened to while writing them. So here is the play list! Songs that have a star by them are the ones that I only listened to briefly to help me out with a sentence or two. Hope you like it! Thanks!---KC101**

Chapter 1-  
Halo by Beyonce  
*Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown

Chapter 2, First Meeting-  
Don't Trust Me by 3Oh3

Chapter 3, Good Morning-  
I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith  
*Morning Side by Sara Bareilles

Chapter 4, Bye Bella-  
Morning Side by Sara Bareilles  
Stop And Stare by One Republic  
*Gives You Hell by The All American Rejects

Chapter 5, Last Tear-  
I'm Still Breathing by Katy Perry  
My Immortal by Evanecence  
*Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day

Chapter 6, I Found You-  
You Found Me by The Fray  
Hero by Enrique Iqlesias

Chapter 7, Forever-  
Never Say Never by The Fray  
Forever And For Always by Shania Twain  
*My Immortal by Evanecence  
*Nothing On But The Radio by Gary Allen


End file.
